


Coming home

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable!John, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes away for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

John was anxious. Sherlock had accepted a pretty complicated case from Lestrade, resulting in him travelling to Scotland. They had texted, naturally, Sherlock even rang John a few nights, explaining that he needed to hear John's voice otherwise he would go insane. That was 2 nights ago, he knows he shouldn't be worried as Sherlock is coming home. He breaks out of his reverie, grabs his coat from the hook and leaves the flat. He hails a cab and heads to the station.   
  
Text to: Sherlock :   
I'm on my way to the station, can't wait to see you. I've missed you. JW  
  
He sat the rest of the cab ride in silence, thinking of how much Sherlock really missed him. His phone buzzed, looking at the ID he blushed, reminding himself that Sherlock did miss him, even if he didn't always show it.  
  
Text from: Sherlock  
About 10 minutes from the station, ride was tedious, been bored without you. I love you. SH  
  
John couldn't stop himself from smiling, he paid the fare and almost ran into the station. He saw a kiosk, brought some flowers for Sherlock, he had always been a romantic and waited on the platform.  He waited impatiently for Sherlock's train to arrive, constantly checking the time until he saw said train arrive. One by one people rushed from the train and John had to crane his neck up to see above the crowd. He almost jumped when he noticed the familiar head of unruly curls, forgetting that he was surrounded, he ran towards Sherlock and embraced him.   
  
"God Sherlock, I've missed you.  
  
"I've missed you too John, the nights were boring without you, the sheets felt cold,  I couldn't wait to come home. I love you so much" Sherlock said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
John slowly pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I love you too. Oh and I bought you some flowers" He pulled the bunch from behind Sherlock's back."  
  
"They're beautiful John. Come on, let's go home."   
  
They hailed a cab to take them back to Baker Street, where Sherlock almost dragged John to the bedroom to show him how much he truly did miss him.


End file.
